


You're better than the drugs

by dsilza



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealous Ed, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Sassy Oswald, Top Edward, bottom Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Edward claims what's his after a bout of jealousy.





	You're better than the drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Prompts for Jealous Ed and Bottom Oswald.
> 
>  
> 
> _You're hotter than the sun,_  
>  _and you're better than the drugs,_  
>  _that I used to love._  
>  _\- The Drugs by Mother Mother._

“I don’t want excuses, I just need you to _do better_ ,” Oswald snarls at the table of underlings.

When no one moves to leave, Oswald slams his palms on the table. _“GET OUT!”_

Ed tenses, ready to move forward from his side if need be, but everyone clears the room rapidly, ducking their heads and desperate to avoid Oswald’s gaze in fear of bringing on his wrath. Everybody exits except one man; he stands slowly but makes no move to leave, clearly wanting to speak with Oswald. 

Before Ed can try to interfere, Oswald looks up and addresses him. 

“Speak, Sebastien.” 

The man is slightly taller than Oswald, a little older with brown hair turning grey, but the smile he presents is handsome and he’s dressed far better than anyone Oswald usually deals with; he’s clearly an old acquaintance. 

With a slight French accent, Sebastien says, “Oswald, my dear.” he opens his arms invitingly and steps forwards confidently.

Ed is shocked when Oswald quirks a half smile and steps into the man’s arms, hugging him and stepping back quickly, as he’s still obviously annoyed and not used to physical contact. But of course, Sebastien goes one step further and lays a palm on the side of Oswald’s face, almost lovingly; Ed’s blood starts to boil as he glares in his direction. No one touches Oswald but him.

“What can I do for you, old friend,” Oswald finally smiles, completely genuine. “But please make it quick, I have urgent matters to attend to.”

“Of course, of course. I don’t mean to keep you waiting, handsome.” Sebastien has the audacity to wink, which makes Oswald blush as they both sit once more.

Ed finds himself stepping forward, his fists clenched at his sides, before he realizes what he’s doing. He has no right to restrict Oswald from showing affection to others; but the way this man is speaking to Oswald, is for some reason, rubbing him the wrong way. Ed sits opposite Oswald and quietly observes, curious as to who this man is.

He barely takes in their conversation; he's too busy focusing on the way their fingers constantly brush and their chairs inch closer together. At one point, Sebastien even lays a hand on Oswald’s thigh, but thankfully he shifts away from him in discomfort. Ed wants to scream and rip this man away from Oswald, his clenched fists starting to ache, but all he can do is sit and wait.

****

When Sebastien leaves, Ed immediately stands, pushing out against the table, his entire body vibrating with frustration.

“Ed….” Oswald sighs, running a hand down his face, “what’s wrong?”

He opens his mouth to reply, feeling embarrassed at his own jealousy, slowly returning to his seat.

“And don’t say ‘nothing’. I know you too well,” Oswald scolds before Ed can speak.

“I…who _was_ that?” Ed inquires, attempting to stay calm.

Quirking a sly grin, clearly knowledgeable of something Ed isn’t, Oswald leans forward. He rests his chin on his hands, moving his chair closer to Ed’s. 

“What does it matter?”

“It…doesn’t,” Ed growls in response, unappreciative of Oswald’s clear amusement.

Oswald squints, thinking he has the upper-hand. “Please stop, I know you’re annoy-”

Ed rapidly stands and pushes at Oswald’s shoulders before roughly straddling his lap, his heart pounding in the need to simply claim _what is his_.

“You were flirting with him _on purpose_ , weren’t you, Oswald,” Ed snarls after biting at his lips, finally cluing in to his cruel game.

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” he gasps, fingers digging into Ed’s hips, already desperate. He always was a bad liar.

“ _God_ ,” Ed gasps, pulling Oswald up by his arms, kissing him with all his might.

Oswald melts into him, practically turning into putty as Ed ravishes his mouth, groans spurring Ed on.

It doesn’t take long for Ed to pull at Oswald and push him roughly backwards so he’s lying down on the table, hips hanging off the edge, and legs open invitingly.

****

“You’re _mine_ , Oswald. Don’t you ever forget that,” Ed groans into his neck, his fingers sliding in and out of his stretched hole.

With a whine he grips a hand on the back of Ed’s neck, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Yes, _yes_! Now, please, fuck me.”

Oswald is pushy when he wants to be as he uses both hands to pull on Ed’s hips, tightening his thighs which bracket Ed’s body.

Finally, pulling out his fingers, Ed lines up his cock as Oswald trembles with fingers clenching on Ed’s biceps, desperate to pull him forwards

“ _Please_ , Ed,” Oswald gasps.

Unable to hold out any longer, Ed thrusts forwards into his boyfriend’s tight heat, gasping at the intensity. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _God_ , Ed,” Oswald gasps, head thrown back in complete ecstasy, body limp and accepting.

Ed bites at Oswald’s neck, feeling out of control and desperate. All he can focus on is the sound of Oswald’s shouts and moans as he continuously pumps his hips, cock sliding in and out of Oswald’s ass. Every time they do this, it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt. 

The heat exploding through his body is intense as he uses Oswald’s body to reach completion, satisfied in the knowledge Oswald is desperate for him to do it, his chants echoing in his ears:

“ _Yeah, fuck, keep fucking me. Give me your cock, love to feel you in me, fuck me, use me, take me apart, fuck._ ”

Oswald never swears, not unless he’s completely lost in pleasure, ankles locked around Ed’s waist, pulling him forward, daring him to go _faster, harder_.

It only takes a few thrusts before Oswald is throwing his head back and digging his nails into his shoulders, coming untouched between them. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Sooner than he ever wants, the tightness of Oswald’s body contracting around him forces his hips to stutter, pleasure surging through his chest and his veins as he sobs out, “Os-Oswald, I-”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, _come, now, please_ ,” Oswald gasps, forcing Ed’s cock into his body repeatedly until Ed spills, hips grinding and twitching through completion.

Ed rests his head on Oswald’s shoulder, smiling, heart bursting. 

He had nothing to worry about, of course. This was all he ever needed and he had it.


End file.
